


Вольно

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Civilian Steve, Falling In Love, Hospitalization, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pen Pals, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Skinny Steve Rogers, Soldier Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Стив часто отправляет посылки военным и, узнав о программе друзей по переписке, быстро заполняет заявление. Ему назначают сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. С этого всё и начинается.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Вольно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Ease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557569) by [derekstilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski). 



— Стив, ты уже в седьмой раз отправляешь посылку, — говорит Мориа, ставя на неё штамп приоритета, потому что внутри было печенье и Стив не хотел, чтобы оно испортилось. Он немного застенчиво улыбается, и Мориа достаёт брошюру из-за стойки. — Ты не думал о программе друзей по переписке?

— Друзья по переписке? — Стив забирает брошюру и раскрывает её.

— Заполняешь заявление, отправляешь его вот по этому адресу. — Она указывает на адрес. — И тебе назначают солдата. Вы переписываетесь и всё такое. Ты можешь завести нового друга.

Стив заполняет заявление прямо там.

Две недели спустя ему приходит официальное письмо, в котором говорится, что его заявление одобрили и он будет общаться с сержантом Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Стив не знает, с чего начать, поэтому решает для начала представиться.

_Дорогой сержант Барнс,_

_Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, и я твой новый друг по переписке. Я не совсем понимаю, что должен написать. Возможно, я просто представлюсь? Должно подойти. Мне двадцать один, я живу в Бруклине. Я жил здесь всю свою жизнь. Сейчас идёт снег, сугробы по колено. Могу ли я спросить, где ты жил, прежде чем тебя призвали? Я могу узнать, какая там погода, если хочешь._

_Мне нравится рисовать, я несколько раз рисовал комиксы и всё такое. У тебя есть хобби или что-то, чем тебе нравится заниматься? Ещё мне нравится музыка. Я бы хотел уметь играть на чём-нибудь. А ты умеешь?_

_Твоё имя звучит так официально. Но это не что-то плохое! Тебя называют Джимми? Меня чаще всего зовут Роджерс, но это потому, что обычно никто не запоминает моё имя._

_Я думаю, то, что ты служишь, это потрясающе. Я бы тоже служил, если бы у меня не было столько проблем со здоровьем. Поэтому вместо этого я отправляю посылки, всё равно пытаюсь помочь, понимаешь? Мне это нравится. Даже если это всё, чем я могу помочь… Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я мог бы прислать тебе что-нибудь, если хочешь. Напиши список, и я сделаю это._

_Спасибо, что прочитал, я очень надеюсь вскоре получить ответ._

_— Стив_

Стив отправляет письмо на следующий день, возвращаясь домой после работы над комиксом. Снег намачивает джинсы и проникает в ботинки, и, закрывая дверь квартиры, Стив весь дрожит. Он включает отопление и ставит чайник, одновременно снимая обувь и стягивая джинсы. Стив пихает пакетик с рисом в микроволновку и включает её, а затем идёт в комнату, чтобы переодеться. Ему так холодно, что он хочет сжаться в комочек в кровати и спрятаться.

Но чайник начинает свистеть, поэтому Стив надевает две пары носков, делает себе чашку горячего шоколада и сворачивается в клубочек на диване, положив пакетик с рисом на живот и укрывшись кучей одеял.

***

Он получает письмо спустя примерно неделю. Стив открывает его за обедом, в животе порхают бабочки. Он ждал этого письма.

_Привет, Стив,_

_Я тоже не знаю, что нужно писать. Я чертовски рад, что ты задал мне вопросы. Я тоже живу в Бруклине. На окраине. Иногда скучаю по дому. Иногда снег ужасен, правда? Но я провёл здесь прошлое Рождество и останусь здесь в этом году, так что, возможно, я скучаю и по снегу тоже._

_Я ни черта не умею рисовать. Я покажу, нарисую что-нибудь внизу. Я умею играть на пианино. Ну, раньше умел. Тут от этого не особо много пользы._

_И, эй, зови меня просто Баки, ладно? Я ненавижу Джимми. А я буду звать тебя Стив, потому что я запомню твоё имя._

_…Я не ел шоколад несколько месяцев. Если бы ты мог забросить в посылку шоколадный батончик, было бы здорово, но только если тебе не трудно._

_Приятно познакомиться, Стив. Спасибо._

_— Баки_

Стив смеётся над маленьким рисунком рядом с именем Баки, который, должно быть, изображает слона. Он ужасен — _боже_ , так ужасен, — но ещё так _пиздецки очарователен_. Стив ест и рисует слона, чтобы отправить в ответ.

Он направляется в магазин и покупает две пачки шоколадных чипсов, а на следующее утро готовит своё знаменитое печенье с двойным шоколадом — с шоколадной крошкой и кусочками шоколада. Стив ждёт, пока оно остынет, и собирает оставшуюся посылку. Она не такая большая, как обычно, потому что эта специально для Баки.

Он не торопится, как и всегда, кладёт мягкий плед, хотя ему кажется, что Баки он не нужен, зубную пасту, носки и другие мелочи. Он кладёт печенье в контейнер и заворачивает его в обёрточную бумагу, укладывает в коробку, а сверху кладёт письмо в конверте и рисунок.

_Дорогой Баки,_

_Снег ужасен. Иногда Пегги настаивает на том, чтобы прийти и позаботиться обо мне. Она боится, что я замёрзну до смерти или что-то в этом роде. И я бы не удивился, если бы моё тело так меня предало. Эй, не расстраивайся из-за Рождества. Я пришлю тебе фотографию ёлки, когда поставлю её._

_Твой рисунок был неплохим. Правда! Неплохим. Он был… милым. Маленький, крошечный, уродливый слоник. Это мило. И я так завидую тому, что ты умеешь играть на пианино. Уверен, у тебя прекрасно получается._

_Я знаю, что ты просил только шоколадный батончик, но я положил своё печенье с двойным шоколадом. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы ты наелся шоколада, очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится._

_Будь осторожен._

_— Стив_

***

В следующем письме нет даже приветствия. И это кружит Стиву голову.

_Ты просто, блядь, мечта, ты знаешь об этом? Господи боже, печенье просто обалденное. И ты приготовил его? Чёрт возьми, приятель. Извини, у меня крошки по всему письму._

_Спасибо, мне правда нужно было это. И, Стив, ты пытаешься унизить меня? Реалистичный рисунок, который точно лучше моего? Правда? (…Это здорово. У тебя талант)._

_Эй, возможно, я научу тебя играть на пианино, ладно? Это не так уж и сложно. И было бы неплохо получить фотографию Рождества в Бруклине. У нас тут дурацкая ёлка, как у Чарли Брауна. Другим ребятам присылают украшения члены семьи и дети, если они есть. Не так уж и плохо… А как у тебя обычно проходит Рождество, Стив?_

_— Баки_

Стив чувствует, как сердце трепещет в груди, и ему приятно. Он смог понравиться Баки.

Он поднимает взгляд от письма и смотрит на Пегги, которая расхаживает по кухне. Сегодня у них совместный ужин — так это официально называется. Стив знает, что она приходит потому, что очень переживает за него и хочет убедиться, что он не замёрз до смерти зимой и не умер от теплового удара летом. Он говорит, что может позаботиться о себе, и Пегги знает это, но всё равно переживает за него.

Пегги улыбается ему, когда замечает, что он смотрит на неё.

— И от кого это, дорогой?

Он поднимается и проводит пальцами по мятому краю бумаги.

— От моего друга по переписке, он мне ответил.

— От парня из армии, о котором ты говорил? И что он пишет? — Пегги, моющая яблоки, поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Я отправил посылку специально для него. — Стив опускает взгляд на письмо. — Ему очень понравилось моё печенье. И мой рисунок.

— Только сумасшедшему не понравилось бы. — Она вытирает яблоки и руки полотенцем и проводит большим пальцем по его щеке.

— Он хороший парень. — Стив улыбается, складывая письмо и откладывая его в сторону. Попозже он отнесёт его к остальным. Стив закатывает рукава и моет руки, чтобы помочь ей с ужином.

— Ты знаешь, как он выглядит? — спрашивает Пегги, обходя его, чтобы взять сковородку с курицей в панировочных сухарях, которую Стив подготовил ещё до её прихода. Она ставит сковородку на нагретую конфорку и смотрит на Стива.

— Эм… нет. Не знаю. Мне прислали только его имя и адрес. — Стив начинает думать об этом. Серьёзно думать. Баки тоже не знает, как он выглядит. И, возможно, это и к лучшему, Баки необязательно знать, что он низкий и чертовски худой. — …Может, я спрошу его об этом.

Пегги только кивает и достаёт остальные продукты, необходимые для фруктового салата.

***

Стив правда волнуется, спрашивая Баки о том, как он выглядит. Возможно, Баки не захочет, чтобы он знал. Он может разозлиться и перестать писать Стиву. Но Стив хочет знать.

_Баки,_

_Я очень рад, что тебе всё понравилось. Просто скажи, и я пришлю ещё. Я серьёзно._

_Ёлки как у Чарли Брауна не такие уж и плохие. Я знаю, раньше у меня была такая. Но потом я купил ёлку, которая больше меня, потому что Пегги сказала, что маленькая ёлка — это просто грустно. Я отправлю тебе фотографию, она вся светится. Я всё равно поставил её сразу после Дня благодарения, потому что был слишком нетерпелив. А тебе присылают украшения члены семьи… Дети?_

_У меня хорошее Рождество. Небольшое. Мои родители умерли, у меня есть несколько друзей. Обычно они приходят и празднуют Рождество со мной или приглашают меня к себе. И хорошо, что я праздную Рождество в небольшой компании, потому что я волнуюсь, когда вокруг много людей._

_Ладно, итак, я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что. Ты можешь отказаться! Правда. Я просто хотел узнать, как ты выглядишь. Я даже не знаю, сколько тебе лет. Иногда я просто думаю о тебе, знаешь, как ты выглядишь, когда открываешь мои письма? Извини. Тебе необязательно отвечать, возможно, я слишком многого прошу._

_Эм, извини._

_— Стив_

Он жалеет, что отправил его.

Правда жалеет.

Он пытается догнать фургончик с почтой, чтобы вернуть его.

У него случается приступ астмы.

И чем дольше не приходит ответное письмо, тем больше паникует Стив.

***

Письмо приходит через две недели.

_Стив,_

_Извини, что так долго не отвечал, приятель. Было нелегко найти фотографию, но я сделал это. Солнце довольно яркое, но ты можешь увидеть меня. Я могу рассказать о себе, раз ты сделал то же самое._

_Мне двадцать два, и у меня нет семьи. Мои родители тоже умерли, а мой дядя не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. Ни жены, ни детей. Только я. Это звучит слишком депрессивно, как будто я должен завести четырнадцать кошек. Господи._

_Я выгляжу довольно счастливым, когда открываю твои письма. По крайней мере, так я себя чувствую. В моей части все уже знают твоё имя и следят за тем, чтобы я получил твои письма, если я на базе. Мне нравится получать их, Стив. Не думай, что это не так, ладно?_

_Я тоже думал о тебе, знаешь. Ты рассказал о тревожных вещах. То есть ты болеешь? Я, разумеется, надеюсь, что нет. Ты всё ещё на ногах, я знаю. Ты отправил ещё две посылки на базы, я видел, так что что бы твоя девушка ни делала, чтобы согреть тебя, это работает._

_Не болей, Стив._

_— Баки_

_P.S. Отправь мне фотографию. Буду рад увидеть тебя._

Стив опускает письмо на колени и медленно достаёт фотографию из конверта. Боже, вот он. Солнце немного отсвечивает, как и сказал Баки, но Стив хорошо его видит. Кажется, эту фотографию сделали, когда они отдыхали, потому что у Баки растрёпаны волосы и на нём нет рубашки. У него самые яркие голубые глаза и красивая широкая улыбка. Он опирается на камни, у него в руках книга.

Стив чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за того, что не может не смотреть на пот на животе Баки. На животе с чётко прочерченными мышцами. Боже. Его первая мысль — как, чёрт возьми, он скажет Баки, что тот великолепен?

— Чёрт. — Стив откидывается на спинку дивана и накрывает глаза рукой. — Чёрт.

Затем он снова садится прямо. « _Что бы твоя девушка ни делала, чтобы согреть тебя, это работает_ ».

— _Чёрт_.

***

— О, он прекрасен, Стив! — улыбается Пегги, разглядывая фотографию Баки.

— Да, — говорит Стив, сутулясь ещё больше.

Она тут же замечает, что он не рад.

— В чём дело?

Стив проводит рукой по лицу.

— Он тоже хочет увидеть меня.

Пегги улыбается.

— Разве это не здорово?

— _Пегги_ , — стонет он, ложась на диван. — Ему не понравится то, что он увидит.

— Он хочет увидеть тебя, Стив, — говорит она, вставая и хватая альбом с полки. — Если он увидит тебя, он будет счастлив.

Стив вздыхает, снова поднимает тетрадь и пытается написать ответ Баки. Он объясняет, что не болеет, но может легко заболеть. И Баки точно увидит почему, когда у него в руках окажется его фотография. Он также объяснил, что Пегги не его девушка. Она просто всегда была рядом, хорошая подруга и ничего больше. И так он приходит к тому, что начинает рассказывать Баки о том, как совершил каминг-аут, когда ему было девятнадцать…

_Для моих друзей это не было проблемой. Они очень заботливые. Но иногда меня бьют. Не то чтобы этого не случалось раньше… Эй, не сильно-то радуйся из-за фото, ладно? Я не самый красивый парень. Но ты красив. Девушки, наверное, вешаются на тебя._

_Я очень рад, что ты счастлив, когда получаешь мои письма… Я очень-очень рад. И мне жаль, что ты потерял родителей. Но у тебя есть я, правда? Я буду писать тебе так долго, как ты захочешь._

_Обещаю, я постараюсь не болеть. Обещаю._

_— Стив_

Стив морщится, глядя на фотографию, которую выбрала Пегги. Она была сделана прошлым летом на пляже, на нём подвёрнутые джинсы и белая футболка. Неплохо, но Стиву кажется, что он выглядит маленьким, когда сидит. Он всё равно отправляет её, потому что ему кажется, что даже если он просмотрит весь альбом, ему ни одна не понравится.

***

На улице так холодно, что воздух душит. Сегодня один из таких дней, когда от мороза перехватывает дыхание. Стив кашляет, и ему приходится несколько раз вдохнуть лекарство из ингалятора, но он намерен очистить проход от снега. В этом доме живут другие люди, которым нужно заняться делами, и он может это сделать, блядь.

Вот только он моргает и в следующее мгновение оказывается в больнице.

Стив поворачивает голову и видит Сэма, сидящего на стуле, опирающегося локтями о койку. Стив поднимает ладонь и касается плеча Сэма, его голос приглушён из-за кислородной маски.

— Сэм?

Сэм резко поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

— Господи, Стив. Эй. — Он касается его ладони и слегка улыбается. — Ты упал в снег, приятель.

— Что? — Стив тянется к маске, чтобы снять её, и дёргается, чувствуя капельницу в руке.

Сэм убирает его руки от лица и показывает на маску.

— А ещё у тебя был приступ астмы. Тебе нельзя так находиться на улице.

— Мне нужно было очистить дорожку, — мягко протестует Стив, оставляя маску в покое. Сэм улыбается, качая головой.

— Дружище, есть люди, которые занимаются этим.

— Их там не было.

Наташа входит в комнату с банкой газировки в руках и уже начинает спрашивать, в порядке ли Стив, когда замечает, что он очнулся. Она резко ставит банку на стол.

— Ёбаный идиот!

— Привет, ты прекрасно выглядишь, — улыбается Стив, а Сэм пытается скрыть смех.

Наташа сверлит их взглядом.

— Ты мог умереть! О чём ты думал? На улице -1. Ты поцарапал лицо, когда поскользнулся и ударился головой.

— Что за крики? Мы же в больнице, — говорит Пегги, снимая пальто; у неё раскрасневшиеся щёки, как будто она только что пришла с улицы. Она видит, что Стив очнулся, и её лицо светлеет. — Стив.

Он усмехается и начинает кашлять. Стив снимает маску с лица, принимая стакан воды с крышкой и трубочкой. Когда он делает несколько глотков, Наташа забирает стакан, ставит его на стол и запускает пальцы в волосы.

— Извини. Просто хватит меня так пугать. Тебя нашли на тротуаре, ты замерзал.

— Я не хотел, правда. Прости. — Стив мягко улыбается, опускаясь на подушки. Свет от ламп режет глаза, и он прикрывает их, чтобы ещё немного отдохнуть, пока его не вышвырнули отсюда.

Он слушает, как ребята устраиваются вокруг него, Сэм успокаивающе потирает его руку. В итоге Наташа забирается к нему на кровать и укладывает его ноги себе на колени. Пегги садится на стул с другой стороны, мягко поглаживая порезы и царапины, появившиеся, когда он упал.

— Как долго я был в отключке? — спрашивает Стив, прильнув к ладони Пегги.

— Примерно полтора часа, — мягко отвечает она на случай, если у него болит голова. — Сэм позвонил, когда я была на работе, и я пришла сюда так быстро, как только смогла.

— Не надо было. — Он позволяет Пегги поднести маску к его носу и рту, делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Ерунда. Мы любим тебя, — говорит Пегги, в её голосе звучат нотки ярости, и иногда Стив задумывается, почему они любят его.

— Эй, а кто-нибудь проверял мою почту? — спрашивает Стив спустя несколько мгновений и слышит два вздоха.

— Ты чуть не умер и всё ещё думаешь о нём? — спрашивает Пегги.

— Сегодня мне должно было прийти письмо, — объясняет он, открывая глаза. На лице Сэма написана нежность вперемешку с отчаянием, а Наташа достаёт стопку конвертов из кармана куртки и бросает их ему на грудь.

Сэм приподнимает ту часть кровати, на которой лежит Стив, чтобы тот принял сидячее положение, и у Стива тут же начинает кружиться голова, но он всё равно просматривает конверты, пока не находит письмо от Баки. Он открывает конверт и, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которые на него бросают, разворачивает письмо.

_Чёрт, Стив,_

_Не позволяй всяким ублюдкам бить тебя. Никогда. Я научу тебя кое-чему, когда вернусь, и тебе больше никогда не сделают больно. Я защищу тебя, хорошо?_

_И боже, блядь, нет. Прекрати это дерьмо. Взгляни на эти скулы, боже. Ты чертовски худой, да, но моя еда всё исправит. Если честно, я удивлён, что тебя ещё никто не подцепил. Я точно сохраню эту фотографию, что бы ты ни говорил._

_Иногда девушки приглашают меня на свидания, но меня они тоже не особо интересуют. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о своём дяде? Он не хочет общаться со мной, потому что я тоже гей. Ну, би, наверное._

_Некоторые девушки неплохи, но меня больше тянет к парням, понимаешь? В общем, я хотел сказать, что мне нравятся парни. И тебе тоже. Это хорошо._

_Общение с тобой… Помогает мне пережить многое. Сегодня одного из парней довольно серьёзно ранили в перестрелке, и я убил стрелка. Только потом я понял, что оказался в уязвимом положении и меня могли подстрелить. Я смотрел на твою фотографию, пока не начал чувствовать себя лучше. Просто продолжай писать мне. Ладно?_

_И скоро подходит моя очередь воспользоваться телефоном… Ты можешь оставить мне свой номер, если хочешь. Было бы здорово услышать твой голос._

_— Баки_

Грудь Стива сжимается, сердце начинает биться быстрее. Сэм вскакивает на ноги и снова надевает на него кислородную маску.

— Стив?

Пегги кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Что такое? Стив, солнце, дыши.

Стив держит маску, зажмуривается и делает глубокие-глубокие вдохи. Баки могли подстрелить. Баки мог умереть.

— Стив, успокойся. — Наташа потирает его ноги, и её голос звучит одновременно обеспокоенно и уверенно. Стив начинает хрипеть.

— Стив! — Пегги сжимает его плечо и заставляет его взглянуть на неё. — _Дыши_. Сейчас, вместе со мной, вдох и выдох. Без паники.

Стив дышит, повторяя за ней, ему дают ингалятор из кармана, и он делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Медсестра входит в комнату, видит весь этот беспорядок и быстро берёт стетоскоп и проверяет его лёгкие.

— Он мог умереть, — говорит Стив, сжимая письмо. — Его могли подстрелить.

— Но его не подстрелили, правда? Он жив? — Пегги успокаивает его, и он кивает. Она приглаживает его волосы. — Тогда не волнуйся. Он в порядке, Стив.

— Он такой глупый. Боже, он такой глупый. — Стив не хочет плакать, но это может случиться. — Боже, он слишком важен.

Пегги мягко улыбается и кивает, продолжая поглаживать его волосы, пока он не успокоится.

— Важен, Стив. Точно важен.

***

_Баки, ты так сильно напугал меня. Больше никогда так не делай, я не могу потерять тебя._

_Не переживай обо мне, переживай о себе. Я всегда был таким худым и не собираюсь резко умереть от этого. Я останусь с тобой, конечно, останусь. И я уверен, что ты первоклассно готовишь, не могу дождаться, когда уже наконец попробую твою еду. Но, эй, мне не нужно, чтобы ты защищал меня… Просто возвращайся домой в безопасности, ладно? О большем я не прошу._

_Если честно, я немного польщён тем, что ты думаешь, что кто-то хотел бы меня подцепить. Те несколько парней, что у меня были, обращались со мной как с девушкой. И я ненавижу это. То, что я маленький, ещё не означает, что я не мужчина. Но, возможно, когда ты вернёшься домой, я смогу сделать это. Сводить тебя на свидание. Или что-то такое. Я перестаю говорить об этом._

_Я очень надеюсь, что твои ребята в порядке, и мне кажется, ты повёл себя очень смело, убив стрелка. Я горжусь тобой, так сильно горжусь. Я отправлю ещё одну посылку. И ты правда хочешь поговорить со мной? Правда? Ладно. Я напишу свой номер внизу._

_Будь осторожнее, я серьёзно. Буду ждать твоего звонка._

_— Стив_

Руки немного дрожат, когда он пишет номер телефона, запечатывает конверт и прижимает его к груди, прежде чем просунуть в почтовый ящик.

Он собирает посылку раненому солдату, кладёт в неё угощенье и медикаменты, которые занимают больше всего места, и отправляет и её тоже. Мориа спрашивает его о том, как проходит его общение с другом по переписке, и Стив восторгается тем, какой Баки особенный, какой он смелый и как Стив начинает влюбляться в него.

***

Спустя несколько дней Стив выходит из душа, быстро обсыхает и одевается. Светит солнце, и день кажется довольно неплохим. Стив открывает окно, чтобы избавиться от затхлого запаха в квартире, и опускается на диван с блокнотом, снова вырисовывая линии ладони Баки. Он не может удержаться и не рисовать его. Он рисовал его, закутанным в зимнюю одежду, рисовал его в свитере, лежащем на груде осенних листьев. Он рисовал Баки на пустой стороне своей кровати.

Он так сильно этого хочет. Хочет обнять Баки, прижать его к себе и просто дышать вместе с ним. Он не хочет, что Баки находился в самом сердце опасности, он хочет, чтобы тот был на его дерьмовом диване в его дерьмовой квартире, и он хочет сводить его на ужин или обед и касаться его ноги своей под столом. Он так сильно и так искренне хочет, чтобы Баки поцеловал его, что чувствует настоящую боль в груди, когда думает об этом.

Звонит телефон, и Стив берёт трубку и подносит его к уху.

— Алло? — На том конце провода слышатся какие-то помехи, чьё-то дыхание. Стив садится немного ровнее, хмуря брови. — Алло?

— Ст… — Кто-то на том конце провода прочищает горло. — Стив?.. Стив Роджерс?

— Да. Кто это?.. — Стив слышит чьи-то голоса на заднем фоне и шебуршание, кто-то говорит «Барнс, ты собираешься говорить с ним или дышать на него?!». Глаза Стива расширяются, и он крепче прижимает телефон с уху. — Баки?

Раздаётся хриплый смех.

— Боже, твой голос глубже, чем я представлял.

Стив широко улыбается.

— Баки. Боже мой. Привет.

— Привет, дружище. Извини, я задумался. Забудь. Как… как ты? Расскажи мне, — просит Баки, и Стиву нужно потратить пару мгновений на то, чтобы успокоиться и не вызвать очередной приступ астмы.

— Боже, я… У меня всё хорошо. Очень-очень- _очень_ хорошо. Несколько дней назад произошёл небольшой инцидент, но сейчас всё в порядке. Меня наняли, чтобы я нарисовал несколько пар на их свадьбе, — говорит Стив, сворачиваясь в клубок на диване.

— Инцидент? Ты в порядке? — Баки звучит обеспокоенно, и Стиву хочется обнять его, пока он не успокоится.

— Я в порядке, правда. Я очищал дорожку от снега, было очень холодно… Я поскользнулся на льду и отключился. — Баки ахает, и Стив качает головой. — Нет! Я в порядке! Не делай так.

— Я просто переживаю за тебя. Клянусь, я оберну тебя пузырчатой плёнкой, — говорит Баки и смеётся над тем, как смеётся Стив.

— Наверное, я лопну её всю, падая с лестницы. Будет безопаснее держать меня поблизости. — Стив пытается представить Баки рядом с собой, откладывая блокнот и накрываясь одеялом.

— Тогда я буду держать тебя так близко к себе, как только возможно. — На заднем плане раздаются крики и свист.

— Так близко, как только возможно, чувак! — говорит кто-то, и Баки просит его заткнуться. — Поэтому ты везде таскаешь его фотографию! — Раздаются звуки поцелуев и ворчание Баки, а затем завывание ветра, как будто он вышел на улицу.

Стив весь покраснел от кончиков ушей до шеи. Он улыбается, обхватывая себя руками.

— Ты носишь мою фотографию с собой?

С губ Баки слетает мягкий смешок.

— Я… да. Просто… ну, ты знаешь.

— Не знаю. Расскажи мне. — Стив закусывает губу, улыбаясь, дразня его. Но он хочет это услышать.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, панк, — говорит Баки, и Стив понимает, что тот тоже улыбается.

— Чёртов придурок. Ты тоже мне нравишься, — отвечает Стив, и смех Баки — лучшая вещь в мире.

— Правда? Насколько? — Теперь Баки его дразнит, и Стив просто не может сказать что-то кроме абсолютной правды.

— Настолько, что каждую ночь, ложась спать, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

На несколько мгновений Баки замолкает, дышит немного странно, а затем говорит:

— Боже, Стив. Я тоже этого хочу.

— У меня не такая уж большая кровать, но мы могли бы поместиться, — отвечает Стив, чувствуя, как желудок сворачивается в узел, а сердце, кажется, может выскочить из груди. — Мы могли бы поместиться, Бак.

— Ты чертовски прав. Мы поместимся. Как только я вернусь, мы докажем это. — Баки звучит немного задушенно.

— Эй, солдат, я достал ёлку из кладовки, — говорит Стив. — Я положу под неё подарок для тебя.

— Ты будешь сидеть под ёлкой так долго? — спрашивает Баки, и Стив смеётся.

— Ты хочешь меня на Рождество?

— Я хочу тебя, Стив.

Стив делает несколько глубоких вдохов, прикрыв глаза. Он улыбается, глядя на потолок.

— Хочешь подцепить меня своим обаяниям? Сводить меня на свидание?

— Не, я позволю тебе сводить меня. Мы съедим целый пирог на двоих, ты наберёшь немного веса, — говорит Баки, и Стив усмехается.

— Мне очень нравится эта идея. — Он не может смириться с тем, как сильно Баки переживает о нём.

Баки делает глубокий вдох.

— Мне тоже. Слушай, Стив, мне нужно идти… Скажи мне что-нибудь, чтобы мне было легче, ладно?

Стив не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Он сглатывает.

— Мы пойдём в кино и будем целоваться на последнем ряду. Нас выгонят за непристойное поведение.

Баки усмехается.

— О, да. Эм, эй, я отправил тебе кое-что. Это, эм… Не… Это кое-что небольшое. Так делают некоторые ребята, и я просто подумал… Теперь у меня кое-кто есть, поэтому. Просто, эм. Увидимся позже, ладно?

— Да, Бак. Буду ждать. — Стив думает, ему нужно сказать, что он любит его. И Баки тоже ждёт пару секунд, а затем отключается.

Стиву снится Баки, он прижимается спиной к его груди, они лежат у тех камней, и Баки читает ему.

***

Письмо приходит три дня спустя. Оно в изолированном конверте и запечатано так хорошо, что Стиву приходится открыть его ножницами. Он откладывает их в сторону, наклоняя конверт слишком сильно, из-за чего жетоны на цепочке выскальзывают на кухонную стойку.

Стив осторожно поднимает их. Они довольно потрёпанные, даже немного помятые. На них написаны имя Баки и его звание. Стив проводит пальцами по металлу, а зачем смотрит в конверт и достаёт серебряную бумагу.

_Теперь, пока ты не начал паниковать, это старые жетоны. Я получил новые, так что я не бегаю безымянным, всё нормально. Не переживай. Они для тебя._

_У солдат здесь есть что-то вроде традиции. Они отправляют старые жетоны члену семьи или супругам; чёрт, один из ребят даже отправил их своей собаке, чтобы их прицепили к её ошейнику. Чтобы у того, кто остался дома, была частичка того, кто здесь. Ты не член семьи и не мой супруг, но ты очень важен для меня, Стив._

_Ничего страшного, если они не нужны тебе, это глупая традиция. Но я решил, что попробую, раз уж теперь у меня есть ты. Кем бы мы друг другу ни приходились, я рад, что у меня есть ты._

Стив гулко сглатывает, улыбается и надевает цепочку на шею.

***

В следующие несколько дней Стив идёт на работу на свадьбу, делает зарисовки невесты и жениха. Длинные элегантные волны её платья и резкие черты его костюмы. Стив зарисовывает их первый танец, и он думает, ему удаётся запечатлеть их счастье. Стив отдаёт им рисунок, прежде чем уйти, и думает, будет ли у него когда-нибудь такая же прекрасная свадьба.

Они с Сэмом играют три раунда в пейнтбол, и в последний раз он выигрывает только потому, что забирается на дерево и ждёт. Сэм называет его Китнисс, и они отправляются на обед.

Он пишет Баки. Стив пишет немного, потому что знает: если он разгонится, то просто не сможет остановиться. Он говорит Баки, что постоянно носит его жетоны и Наташа замечает, что он часто играет с ними. Он говорит Баки, что, если тот не против, он бы хотел называть его своим парнем. Если только он не предпочитает термин «партнёр», что звучит так, будто по ночам они борются с преступностью. Затем он отвлекается и говорит, что, наверное, всё-таки не по ночам, потому что он бы хотел, чтобы Баки оставался в его кровати так долго, как только мог. Он решает не зачёркивать это и не начинать с нового листа.

Потом Стив признаётся, что обычно не говорит такие вещи, и, возможно, он делает это, потому что ему так комфортно с Баки. Потому что ему нравится Баки… Потому что он влюблён в Баки. Стив всё ещё не говорит ему, что любит его. Он решает, что хочет сказать это при личной встрече. Поэтому он отправляет письмо и приходит к Пегги, чтобы излить душу ей.

Она только делает ему кофе и говорит, как рада тому, что Стив счастлив. В итоге он засыпает на её диване, говоря что-то о том, какой у Баки прекрасный голос.

***

Стив играется с жетонами, пока ждёт завтрака в кафе, сидя на стуле и болтая ногами. Он довольно хорошо укутан в одежду, чтобы не заболеть, потому что погода снова поменялась и на улице летит колючий снег.

Рождество приближается. Стив поставил ёлку и отправил фотографию Баки с небольшой запиской, в которой просит его положить фото рядом с койкой и думать о нём. Ответ он пока не получил. Но ничего страшного, на это всегда уходит несколько дней.

Это стало привычкой: Стив часто представляет Баки рядом. Что они сидят около бара в этом кафе и Баки кладёт ладонь ему на бедро, просто чтобы Стив знал, что он рядом. Стив улыбается, думая об этом, и продолжает улыбаться, когда ему приносят еду. Теперь он больше ест ради Баки и ходит гулять, чтобы стать сильнее. Зимой это опасно, но у Стива всегда с собой горячий кофе и ингалятор. Он с трудом пробирается через снег, и от этого болят мышцы, но боль приятна, если это заставляет Баки улыбаться.

По телевизору, висящему на стене, идут новости, показывают погоду. Снова снег. _Здорово_ , думает Стив, отправляя в рот кусочки яичницы. Уж лучше бы в его доме заполнили бак с горючим, прежде чем начнётся снегопад.

Показывают репортаж про здоровье студентов во время экзаменов, затем про продажи книг, которые возросли из-за актёрского состава. Стив снова поднимает взгляд на телевизор, когда репортаж заканчивается, и по экрану бежит надпись «СРОЧНЫЕ НОВОСТИ». Звук такой тихий, что Стив едва слышит, что говорят, но может прочесть слова «Бомбёжка на военной базе — репортёр на месте происшествия».

— Извините, можно сделать погромче? — спрашивает Стив официантку, и она увеличивает громкость, а камера приближает место катастрофы.

— Наш репортёр направлялся в другое место, когда произошла эта трагедия. Здесь вы можете видеть первые кадры происшествия. К счастью, подрывники были неопытными и никто из храбрых военных не умер.

Двенадцать солдат числятся ранеными, — говорит репортёр, и Стив смотрит через пыльную трясущуюся камеру на подорванные койки и бегающих медиков. Людей несут на носилках.

Стив думает, что его сердце сейчас остановится. Потому что подо всей этой грязью и кровью — боже, там столько крови — он видит знакомое лицо. Стив садится ровнее и машет рукой, привлекая внимание официантки.

— Можете немного отмотать назад? Пожалуйста.

Она выглядит взволнованной, но отматывает выпуск назад, пока Стив не просит её остановиться, и он бледнеет. Это Баки. Он знает, что это Баки. Его накрыли одеялом, и оно пропитано кровью, у него бледное лицо, и он выглядит совершенно безжизненным.

— Ох, блядь. Ох, блядь. Господи боже. — Стив не может дышать. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги и, спотыкаясь, направляется в ванную. Его спрашивают, в порядке ли он, когда Стив толкает дверь в ванную. Он вваливается в кабинку, и его тошнит, пока он не начинает всхлипывать, сжимая жетоны Баки в потных ладонях.

Стив звонит Сэму, свернувшись в клубок в кабинке, и говорит, что ему нужна помощь. Он повторяет это снова и снова.

— Мне… мне нужна помощь. Мне нужна помощь. Баки… Он… Помоги мне. Сэм, пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Десять минут спустя Сэм поднимает его с пола и заставляет прополоскать рот, брызгает водой ему в лицо. Он придерживает Стива за плечи, и Стив всё ещё бледный, ему больно, но в то же время он не чувствует ничего, прислоняясь к Сэму.

— Этот парень в порядке? — спрашивает официантка, пока Сэм платит за завтрак Стива.

— Там был его парень, — говорит ей Сэм, и она в ужасе ахает. Стив не замечает этого. Сэм ведёт его к машине и усаживает на пассажирское сидение, укрывает его одеялом. Стив даже не заметил, как начал дрожать.

Сэм забирается в машину, и Стив не знает, куда они едут, и ему всё равно. Он только видит перед собой сломленного Баки, лежащего на носилках.

Сэм отвозит его к Пегги. Ему приходится практически тащить Стива по лестнице: тот так сильно выпадает из реальности, что не видит, куда идёт. Пегги уже говорит по телефону, когда они входят.

— Да, я знаю. Держи ухо в остро, пожалуйста. Важна любая информация. У тебя есть имя, да? Да, ещё раз, Джеймс Барнс. Б-А-Р-Н-С, да. — Пегги подходит к Стиву, берёт жетоны в ладонь и зачитывает: — 3-2-5-5-7-1… Стив, тебя сейчас как будто вырвет.

Она держит его за руку, и они с Сэмом ведут Стива в ванную, позволяя ему соскользнуть на пол перед унитазом. Он опирается на него и дышит, пытаясь удержать внутри то, что осталось.

— Пожалуйста, хоть какая-нибудь информация о нём. Любое подтверждение того, что он жив, — говорит Пегги, и Стива снова начинает тошнить. К глазам Пегги подступают слёзы. — Да, папочка, спасибо. Мне… мне нужно идти.

Сэм гладит его по спине, и, когда его тело перестаёт дёргаться вперёд, чтобы опустошить желудок, он садится, резко вытирая лицо рукавами куртки. Пегги приносит влажное полотенце и опускается на колени рядом с ними, убирая ладони Стива, чтобы осторожно протереть его лицо.

— Стив, мне жаль. Мне жаль. — Она мягко проводит полотенцем по глазам, прижимает ткань ко лбу, а затем вытирает ему рот. — Пойдём, устроим тебя поудобнее.

Они помогают ему подняться с пола и провожают в комнату Пегги, где она снимает с него обувь, шарф и куртку. У неё в квартире обычно теплее, чем в квартире Стива, поэтому он легко падает в кровать, сворачивается в клубок и позволяет им укрыть его одеялом. Пегги садится на край кровати рядом с ним и приглаживает его волосы.

— Дорогой, ты слушаешь?

Стив едва заметно кивает.

— Я говорила по телефону с отцом. Он только что отправил факс, в котором говорит быть начеку. Как только появятся хоть какие-то новости по поводу Баки, мой отец позвонит мне, и я скажу тебе.

— Я видел его. Там была кровь, — сломленно шепчет Стив.

Пегги замирает, смаргивая слёзы. Она прочищает горло.

— Я знаю. Я тоже видела.

— Я не смог дозвониться до Нат. Думаю, она на ринге, так что позвоню попозже, — говорит Сэм, и Пегги качает головой.

— Пусть закончит смену. Стиву всё равно нужно отдохнуть. — Она встаёт, но наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать волосы Стива. — Если тебе что-то понадобится, мы будем прямо за этой дверью. Зови, ладно?

Стив рассеянно кивает, закрывая глаза. Они его оставляют, и Пегги мягко прикрывает за собой дверь. Стив дышит, сжимая в руке жетоны Баки. У него будет успокаивающий голос, и Стив коснётся его волос, улыбнётся, потому что он счастлив. И Баки будет читать и время от времени делать паузы, чтобы наклониться назад и поцеловать Стива несколько раз в шею. Это всё, чего он хочет.

Боже, это всё, чего он хочет.

***

Стив просыпается, чувствуя себя уставшим и тяжёлым. Он встаёт, спотыкается, теряя равновесие, и обхватывает себя руками, сильнее натягивая свитер. Жетоны Баки мягко звенят, и Стиву кажется, что у него внутри чёрная дыра.

Он медленно открывает дверь, и она мягко скрипит. Из гостиной доносится болтовня, телевизор включён. Стив идёт по коридору, проходит мимо комнаты Пегги, которую она превратила в офис. Она читает и либо отправляет романы публиковаться, либо отвергает их. Она сидит в широком кресле — подарок отца, — которое в два раза больше неё, подогнув под себя ноги в тёплых носках. Пегги не замечает его, и Стив не привлекает к себе внимание.

Он идёт в ванную, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Он выглядит просто ужасно. Он выглядит ужасно, и у него болит живот от голода, но ему не хочется есть. Стив включает горячую воду и подворачивает рукава рубашки. Он не двигается, представляя, что Баки здесь, подходит к нему со спины, чтобы обнять.

Стив чувствует знакомый комок в горле и наклоняется вперёд, глубоко дыша. Он прижимает влажные ладони к лицу и снова делает вдох. Он вспоминает тот вечер, когда они говорили по телефону и оба ненадолго задержались в конце. Стив должен был сказать ему. Он должен был сказать Баки, что любит его, потому что теперь тот может умереть, не зная об этом.

Стив пытается не думать об этом и сосредотачивается на звуке телевизора.

— Мы получили новую информацию по поводу военной базы, на которую напали сегодня утром. Обломки расчищают, пытаясь сохранить всё, что возможно. Только трое военных находятся в критическом состоянии под наблюдением врачей. Террористы были задержаны, их ждёт суд. — Голос репортёра приглушён, но Стив слышит его. Мёртвых нет. Только тяжёлое состояние.

Стив смеётся сквозь слёзы, потому что это лучшие новости, которые он слышал. Это не означает, что Баки не лежит в коме или не теряет много крови, но о нём заботятся доктора. Рядом с ним кто-то есть, пусть это и не Стив, и сейчас этого достаточно.

— Стив? — зовёт Пегги из коридора, а затем раздаётся мягкий звук её шагов. Она находит его и осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. — Стив отнимает руки от лица и смотрит на неё. — Пегги, он не мёртв.

— Кто-то звонил? — Пегги выглядит взволнованной, боясь, что слишком сильно погрузилась в книгу и не услышала, как звонит телефон.

— Нет, по новостям сказали, что трое военных в критическом состоянии, но на этом всё. Баки может быть в порядке.

— Да, уверена, так и есть, — отвечает Пегги, радуясь, что он снова начал надеяться. — Он, наверное, лежит на больничной койке и думает о тебе.

Стив улыбается.

— Думаешь?

— О да, думаю. — Она улыбается в ответ и выходит из ванной, зовя его за собой. — Знаешь, что ещё я думаю? Ты ещё не завтракал, и он бы подумал, что это кощунство.

Стив идёт за ней, как будто это его работа.

***

Наташа сильно защищает друзей. Настолько сильно, что она прижимается к двери Пегги и не выпускает Стива.

— Нет. Не думаю, что тебе нужно быть в одиночестве ближайшие несколько дней. Ты можешь остаться здесь или кто-то из нас может побыть с тобой.

— Наташа, я не ребёнок. Я… Сейчас я в порядке. Я взрослый человек, и я в порядке. Я пойду домой, включу отопление, схожу в душ, переоденусь. Сэм отвезёт меня домой, если от этого тебе легче, — говорит Стив, поправляя шарф. Он в порядке. В какой-то мере. Баки жив, и это самое главное. Он пойдёт домой, сделает всё, что перечислил, и напишет Баки очередное письмо, соберёт очередную посылку.

Наташа немного расслабляется.

— Я знаю, что ты не ребёнок, Стив. Но я переживаю за тебя.

— Всё нормально, — кивает он, мягко берёт её за запястье и отводит от двери. Стив улыбается. — Ты можешь написать мне попозже, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли я.

Наташа кивает и обнимает его. Это удивительно. На самом деле у них другие отношения. Суровая любовь, крики и утешения. Прямота. Но Стив обнимает её в ответ и гладит по спине. Наташа вздыхает.

— Не переживай, или я из тебя всё дерьмо выбью.

Стив улыбается в её плечо.

— Да, хорошо.

Наташа отпускает его, улыбается и позволяет им с Сэмом уехать. Они садятся в машину, Сэм снова накрывает его одеялом, и Стив не возражает, потому что ему правда холодно. Сэм включает радио, и всё хорошо. Всё в порядке. Сэм не давит на него, и это приятно. Он один из лучших друзей Стива.

Когда они останавливаются у дома Стива, Сэм смотрит на него.

— Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе устроиться?

— Нет, я справлюсь. — Стив бросает одеяло на заднее сидение. — Но спасибо. Правда спасибо.

Сэм кивает, и Стив выходит из машины, натягивает шарф выше и быстро добирается до квартиры. Внутри холодно, но Стив включает отопление, как только входит внутрь, и слушает треск обогревателя.

Стив находит одежду, смотрит, нет ли какой-либо информации в новостях, и наконец направляется в душ. Вода приятно скользит по телу, и Стив закрывает глаза, позволяя боли в плечах исчезнуть под напором воды. Он снова перебирает руками жетоны Баки. Его это словно успокаивает, и Стив улыбается, понимая, что Баки был прав: он правда чувствует себя так, будто с ним есть кусочек Баки. Он думает, что никогда их не снимет.

Когда Стив смывает грязь, он ещё пятнадцать минут стоит под струями воды, наслаждаясь теплом и спокойствием. Это приятно, и Стив выходит из душа только тогда, когда начинают болеть ноги, обтираясь полотенцем и заворачиваясь в тёплую одежду. Теперь в квартире гораздо теплее, и Стив благодарен за это. Он устраивается в кровати, включает новости и поднимает альбом с пола.

Он правда пытается не расстраиваться, вырисовывая губы Баки, линию челюсти, очаровательную ямочку на подбородке. Стив даже не осознаёт, что расплывается в улыбке, и закусывает губу, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы нарисовать шапку на голове Баки и очаровательно торчащие из-под неё волосы. Наташа присылает ему сообщение немного позже, когда он рисует тени.

**Получено от Нат:** _Отдохни немного, ладно_?

Стив откладывает альбом и карандаш и устраивается в кровати поудобнее.

**Отправлено:** _Понял_ ¹.

**Получено от Нат:** _Очень смешно_.

Стиву кажется, что это немного смешно.

Этой ночью ему снова снится Баки. Они лежат на диване Стива, и сон такой яркий, что Стив чувствует пот, скользящий по обнажённой коже от летней жары. Он обхватывает ногами сильные бёдра Баки, проводит ладонью по его животу, тёплой и мягкой коже и чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы под его пальцами.

А затем Баки целует его, и его губы кажутся такими настоящими, такими мягкими. Стив тает, прижимается грудью к Баки, выгибается под его ладонями. Стив ложится на Баки и зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, оттягивает их назад и просто ерошит их.

Он просыпается с призрачным ощущением груди Баки под его грудью. Он хочется уснуть, вернуться в этот сон. Но Стив этого не делает. Он встаёт, одевается, готовит сэндвич на завтрак и проверяет почту, ожидая, пока еда остынет.

Чек с его последней работы над комиксом, спам, купоны и письмо от Клинта Бартона. Он не знает никакого Клинта, но письмо пришло из-за границы. Стив откусывает б _о_ льшую часть сэндвича и разворачивает письмо.

_Я пишу это письмо от лица сержанта Джеймса «Баки» Барнса._

Стив чувствует, как желудок сжимается.

_Он попросил меня написать это письмо, если когда-нибудь будет ранен, убит или числиться пропавшим без вести. Я благодарю какое бы то ни было божество за то, что мне не приходится сообщать тебе, что он мёртв. Он был ранен, причём довольно серьёзно, и доставлен в больницу по воздуху. Давай я расскажу, что случилось._

_Мы оба входим в группу специальных операций, и нам было поручено связаться с местными. Мы доставляли продовольствие в близлежащую деревню в обычное время, поэтому подрывники знали, что мы появимся. Они прикрепили бомбы к машине, на которой ехали мы, и к той, что возвращалась на базу. Я всё ещё так сильно, блядь, злюсь, что пропустил это. Но, к счастью, мы не успели сесть в машину, когда бомба взорвалась. Однако Баки был ближе всего. Он оттолкнул ребят с дороги и спас их от травм и ожогов._

_Взрыв отбросил меня к камням, и я получил сотрясение и отключился. Когда я очнулся, то увидел разруху. Взрыв разнёс машину, но обломки зажали руку Баки._

_Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но команда помогла ему выбраться и вызвала подмогу. Его отправили в больницу, а нас отвезли на базу к медикам. Он был в плохом состоянии, когда я видел его в последний раз, но я слышал, что сейчас его состояние стабилизировалось и он должен был отправиться на вторую операцию._

_Если тебе от этого станет легче, его последними словами были твоё имя и «в безопасности». Больше я ничего не могу тебе сказать, но, надеюсь, я успокоил тебя._

_С уважением,_

_Командир Клинт Бартон_

Стив вытирает глаза, дрожа от картинок, появляющихся в голове. Он сидит и перечитывает письмо снова и снова, а слёзы в глазах мешают чётко видеть. Стив не сразу звонит кому-то. Сначала он позволяет новой информации улечься и всё обдумывает: Баки был ранен, Баки доставили в больницу, состояние Баки стабилизировалось, Баки был отправлен на несколько операций, Баки жив. Баки думал о Стиве, когда его ранили.

Стив слабо улыбается и снова трёт глаза, а затем встаёт со стула и берёт фотографию, стоящую около коробки, в которой он хранит письма Баки. Стив поглаживает её пальцем, глядя на улыбающееся лицо Баки. Он счастлив, понимая, что эта улыбка всё ещё есть в этом мире, пусть сейчас она и немного сломлена.

***

Стиву звонят посреди ночи две недели спустя. Он сонно отвечает, уже проваливаясь в сон.

— Стив, мне звонил отец. Баки забрали из реанимации и перевозят в больницу на Кони-Айленд. Сегодня, — говорит Пегги, и Стив резко вскакивает.

— Сегодня? — переспрашивает он, чувствуя, как кружится голова от резкого движения.

— Да, дорогой. Мне сказали, что они уже летят, — отвечает Пегги, и в её голосе отчётливо слышна улыбка.

Стив фыркает и встаёт, начиная искать одежду.

— Тогда я пойду. Возможно, они смогут разместить меня где-нибудь. Возможно, я смогу подождать его.

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? — предлагает Пегги.

— Нет. Нет, мне нужно… мне нужно сделать это самому, — мягко улыбается Стива, обдумывая свои следующие слова. — Мы с Баки.

— Да, вы с Баки, — повторяет она, и Стиву это нравится. Он кладёт трубку, чтобы быстро натянуть одежду и взять себя в руки. Он нужен Баки.

***

Ему не так просто попасть в комнату Баки, потому что того ещё не привезли, но в итоге его впускают, возможно, потому что медсестра видит его отчаяние.

В комнате нет кровати, только стул, на которой и садится Стив. Он взял с собой два небольших одеяла, одно для себя и одно для Баки. Но если Баки будет холодно, он сможет забрать оба. Он снимает куртку и шарф, вешает их на спинку стула и накрывает их одеялом Баки. Стив кладёт блокнот на стол.

Он садится, накрывает ноги своим одеялом и ждёт. Стив начинает переживать, дёргает коленом и теребит одеяло руками. Он касается пальцами жетонов и откидывает голову назад, закрывая глаза всего на мгновение.

Мгновение превращается в несколько часов, и Стив просыпается от неожиданного звука. Медсёстры ввозят в комнату кровать, и он тут же садится ровнее, быстро протирая глаза.

Они ставят кровать туда, где она и должна быть, и прикрепляют её. Стив смотрит на них, позволяет им сделать всё что нужно и улыбается.

— Он в порядке? — спрашивает Стив, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание, и встаёт, подходит к кровати. Баки бледен, левая часть его лба обвязана бинтом. На шее и скуле расцветают грубые тёмные синяки, кожу покрывают порезы и царапины. Где-то есть ожоги, где-то волосы были подпалены. Баки плотно укутан в одеяло. Но, господи, Стив никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного.

— Мы вкололи ему успокоительное, чтобы он мог уснуть, и ему потихоньку становится лучше, — отвечает медсестра, подключая кардиомонитор и вставляя капельницу. Затем она переводит взгляд на Стива. — А ты его?..

— Да, — тут же отвечает Стив, даже не зная, о чём она говорит, протягивая дрожащую руку, чтобы пригладить непослушные волосы Баки. Она кивает, снова осматривает Баки и оставляет их наедине.

Стив не знает, что делать. Он наконец-то сидит здесь, рядом с Баки. Он делает глубокий вдох и улыбается, подвигается ближе, берёт одеяло Баки и накрывает его поверх тех, что уже есть.

Стив подвигает стул ближе к кровати. Он пытается быть так близко, как только может. Стив выключает свет и опускается на стул, закусывает губу, а затем сдаётся и ныряет рукой под одеяло, осторожно касается ладони Баки, чтобы не задеть капельницу. На часах 3:23, и Стив вздыхает, кладя голову на ладонь.

— О, Бак, — сонно шепчет он, слушая мерное пиканье кардиомонитора. — Не это я имел в виду, когда говорил, что хочу затащить тебя в кровать.

***

Стив медленно просыпается, мыча от ощущения нежных пальцев, зарывшихся в волосы. Он льнёт к прикосновениям и слышит мягкий смешок. Стив улыбается и трёт глаза. Затем он наконец вспоминает, где он, и резко поворачивает голову, натыкаясь взглядом на улыбку Баки.

— Баки. Господи. — Стив чувствует себя так, будто нежный сонный взгляд Баки удерживает его на месте.

— Стив, — улыбается Баки, слабо протягивая руку, чтобы снова коснуться его. Он недостаточно силён, поэтому Стив берёт его за руку и кладёт её на свою щеку. Баки мягко потирает его кожу. — Вау. Привет.

— Привет. — Стив чувствует, как счастливые слёзы жгут глаза. — Ты знаешь, где ты?

Баки мягко кивает.

— Кони-Айленд. — На мгновение Баки замолкает, а затем улыбается. — Эй, хочешь прокатиться на Циклоне?

Стив фыркает.

— Меня может стошнить.

— Да не. — Баки качает головой, его веки начинают тяжелеть. — Ты будешь в порядке.

— Тогда мы можем сходить, — отвечает Стив.

— На свидание, — добавляет Баки. Его рука дрожит, и лекарства, которые ему ввели, судя по всему расслабляют Баки, но он пытается сопротивляться им, пытается коснуться Стива. Баки скользит по нему взглядом несколько долгих мгновений и проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Он говорит неразборчиво. — Ты такой красивый.

Стив улыбается, в животе порхают бабочки.

— Баки.

— Ты правда красивый. Правда, — кивает Баки, его глаза начинают закрываться. Он касается подбородка Стива, и Стив целует его ладонь, а затем кладёт её на кровать. Баки улыбается, практически не соображая, что происходит. — Я люблю тебя.

Сердце Стива громко стучит в груди, но он только осторожно сжимает ладонь Баки и мягко улыбается.

— Поспи немного, Бак.

— М-м, — мягко ворчит Баки и поворачивает голову. Спустя несколько мгновений его дыхание становится мягким и ровным, и Стив чувствует себя так, будто всё в порядке.

Когда медсестра заходит, чтобы осмотреть Баки, Стив говорит, что тот просыпался, но был сонным. Она говорит, что это побочный эффект успокоительных и обезболивающих, и просит Стива позвать её, когда Баки проснётся в следующий раз, чтобы узнать, не хочет ли он пить. А затем заглядывает медсестра, которая впустила его прошлой ночью, с подносом еды из столовой, потому что она переживала, что он всю ночь не выходил из комнаты.

Стив ест и наблюдает за Баки, смотрит, как ему приносят сумку с вещами, которые были на нём, когда с него срезали одежду. Стив жалеет, что не принёс Баки одежду, хотя знает, что ему бы ничего не подошло. Медицинской сорочки должно хватить.

Стив звонит Пегги и говорит с ней, глупо улыбаясь из-за того, что держит Баки за руку. Сейчас он может это делать. Стив рассказывает, как ровно бьётся сердце Баки, что он потрёпан, но будет в порядке.

Спустя час Стив возвращается из уборной и видит, что Баки разговаривает с доктором. Баки выглядит более бодрым и улыбается, видя Стива.

— Док, это мой парень Стив.

Стив краснеет и жмёт руку врача, а затем опускается на стул. Баки машет рукой, и Стив подвигается ближе к нему, снова берёт его ладонь в свою.

— Как я и говорил, — улыбается доктор, касаясь плеча Баки, — мы вытащили всё лишнее, очистили то, что раздробилось от удара.

— Раздробилось? — перебивает Стив, и его накрывает волной беспокойства. Баки мягко сжимает его ладонь.

— Кость, — отвечает доктор, и Стив переводит взгляд на Баки.

— Не смотри так, — просит Баки, касаясь его лица. Ему всё ещё нужна помощь с этим. — Можешь уйти, если хочешь.

— Я никуда не пойду, — говорит Стив, как будто его оскорбляет одна только мысль о том, чтобы оставить Баки в одиночестве. И это действительно так.

Баки мягко улыбается и переводит взгляд на врача.

— Ладно. Я ничего не чувствую, так что скажите прямо… Её ампутировали?

— Не полностью, — отвечает доктор, касаясь покрывала на левом плече Баки. — Хочешь посмотреть?

Кардиомонитор показывает, что сердцебиение Баки ускоряется, и он проводит большим пальцем по скуле Стива. Его лицо ожесточается.

— Я справлюсь.

Доктор ждёт несколько мгновений, на случай если Баки передумает, а затем снимает покрывало и осторожно приподнимает руку Баки, чтобы тот увидел её. Всё, что было ниже локтя, ампутировано, а то, что осталось, перевязано множеством бинтов. Баки начинает делать глубокие вдохи, вжимаясь в подушки.

Врач Баки кладёт ладонь ему на плечо.

— Джеймс, мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоился.

Баки зажмуривается и сжимает зубы, бормоча « _сукин сын_ » снова и снова, и его ладонь, лежащая на щеке Стива, падает на кровать.

Стиву нужно было догадаться: кровь, которую он видел по новостям, командир Бартон, который сказал, что на руку Баки упала машина. Он должен был догадаться.

— Тебе правда нужно успокоиться или мне снова придётся вколоть успокоительное. Тебе нужно расслабиться, пока ты не навредил себе. Джеймс, — просит его доктор, и Баки закрывает лицо ладонью, тяжело дыша.

— Нужно было предупредить его. — Стив вскакивает на ноги, пытаясь придумать, как успокоить Баки.

— Я предупредил, — отвечает врач, направляясь за успокоительным.

— Нужно было _лучше_ предупредить, — резко говорит Стив, желая защитить Баки, а затем осторожно обхватывает его запястье. — Баки. Баки, посмотри на меня.

Баки качает головой, и Стив знает, что тот начинает плакать. Стив запускает пальцы в волосы Баки.

— Тебя снова усыпят, если ты не успокоишься. Позволь мне помочь. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Баки всхлипывает, и Стив забирается на кровать, отнимает ладонь Баки от его лица и позволяет ему прижаться к груди. Доктор подходит к ним с шприцом в руке, но Стив поднимает ладонь.

— Нет. Он справится. — Стив гладит Баки по шее. — Баки, дыши. Глубокий вдох, задержи дыхание, затем выдыхай.

Баки обнимает Стива и прижимает его ближе к себе. Он не очень силён, но Стив стоит на коленях, поэтому его легко сдвинуть с места. Он опускается рядом с Баки и сидит лицом к стене, зажатый между Баки и поручнем кровати. Баки дрожит и тянется вверх, чтобы спрятать лицо у него в груди, а Стив опускается, чтобы они оба могли лечь.

Стив понижает голос и целует его в волосы.

— Баки… Я буду самым счастливым человеком на свете, если ты сделаешь несколько глубоких вдохов. — Спустя несколько болезненных моментов он слышит, как Баки делает глубокий вдох, пусть и дрожащий, и задерживает дыхание. Стив прикрывает глаза от облегчения. — Теперь выдыхай.

Баки выдыхает в рубашку Стива. Стив помогает ему дышать, пока он не перестаёт дрожать, пока его рука, обхватывающая талию Стива, не расслабляется, пока Баки не отстраняется, глядя на Стива покрасневшими глазами.

— Я в порядке. — Его голос звучит достаточно твёрдо, чтобы доктор дал ему только обезболивающие и лекарство от тошноты, а также снова наполнил капельницу. Стив остаётся на месте всё это время, позволяя людям вокруг работать, потому что боится, что Баки снова запаникует, если он пошевелится.

Когда их оставляют наедине, повисает тишина. Спина Стива болит от положения, в котором он находится, а его пальцы играют с волосами Баки. Баки смотрит на него и надломленно улыбается.

— Ты носишь жетоны.

— Конечно. — Уголки губ Стива немного приподнимаются. — Ты подарил их мне.

— Я… Я не думал, что ты… — Баки кивает на них и отводит взгляд.

Стив мягко берёт его за подбородок и наклоняет его вверх.

— Я хочу носить их. И я хочу того, чьи они. Ты же мой парень, да?

Баки горько улыбается.

— Даже сейчас?

— Особенно сейчас. Ты ведь со мной. — Стив не уточняет, что именно Баки имеет в виду. Баки думает, что Стив не хочет его, потому что он потерял руку. И Стиву жалко его. Он проводит большим пальцем по невероятному подбородку Баки и его невероятной бороде. — Как раз к Рождеству. Ты просто, блядь, мечта, ты знаешь?

Баки прикрывает глаза и улыбается.

— Я помню, как писал это.

Стив улыбается, проводя большим пальцем по его щеке.

— Да. И я помню, как ты писал, что я довольно важен для тебя.

Баки улыбается и закусывает губу.

— Да, а ты сказал, что будешь ждать меня.

Стив облизывает губы и наклоняется ниже, глядя, как двигаются под веками глаза Баки.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь меня.

Баки сглатывает, наклоняя голову вверх.

— Ты сказал, что мы будем целоваться на последнем ряду кинотеатра.

— Нужно было сказать, что я люблю тебя.

Баки резко распахивает круглые удивлённые глаза. Стив мягко улыбается, щёки немного краснеют. Баки скользит взглядом по его лицу, а затем тянется вверх.

— _Маленький засранец_.

У него мягкие губы, и Стив смеётся в поцелуй, но целует в ответ, и поцелуи из жадных превращаются в ленивые. Стив никогда не был из тех, кому хотелось пометить, укусить, надавить. Он любил не спешить, но это никому не нравилось. Баки расслабляется. _Баки это нравится_.

У Стива кружится голова, когда он отстраняется и делает вдох. Баки пытается схватить его.

— Никуда не уходи.

Стив тратит несколько мгновений на раздумья.

— А если я сниму обувь и лягу рядом с тобой?

Баки пытается подвинуться влево, но у него не хватает сил. Он только слабо шевелит ногами. Стив кладёт ладонь ему на живот, слезает с кровати и снимает обувь. Он укутывает Баки, следя за тем, чтобы не задеть никакие провода или устройства, и залезает обратно на кровать. Под вытянутую руки Баки, впервые в жизни радуясь тому, что он достаточно тощий, чтобы осторожно прижаться к Баки.

Баки накрывает рукой плечо Стива и чувствует его тепло. Он позволяет себе расслабиться, слушая дыхание Стива, пока ему не кажется, что тот уснул. Он мягко улыбается.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Я знал, — сонно и приглушённо отвечает Стив спустя мгновение, как будто это поразительное открытие, и Баки _смеётся_.

***

— М-мне нужно было вести себя собраннее, — бормочет Баки, опираясь о роскошную раковину ванной комнаты, сжимая рукой край. — Нужно было красивее собрать волосы. Галстук ровно завязал?

Стив мягко дышит позади него, крепко сжимая его бёдра и снова вбиваясь в Баки.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Бак.

Баки красиво, с придыханием стонет — так, как нравится Стиву — и резко подаётся бёдрами назад. Его голос звучит так невинно, он правда обеспокоен по поводу своей внешности.

— Да? Правда?

— Ты всегда хорошо выглядишь, — обещает Стив, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Угол неправильный, и они оба слишком тяжело дышат, но язык Баки ныряет вперёд, касаясь языка Стива, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Ты так хорошо ко мне относишься, Стив, — говорит Баки, снова глядя вперёд, на отражение Стива в зеркале: чёлка падает на глаза, щёки раскраснелись из-за того, что он резко входит в Баки, так приятно касается его именно там, где нужно.

— Потому что я люблю тебя. — Стив кладёт ладонь на грудь Баки, прижимая его к себе, а другой рукой принимается быстро дрочить ему. — Готов кончить?

Баки кивает, покачиваясь назад и вперёд, то насаживаясь на член Стива, то вбиваясь в его ладонь. Он кладёт руку на кран и ложится на неё, распадаясь на части.

— С-Стив. Стив, вот так. Я… — Баки начинает дрожать, тяжело дыша, и надломленно стонет, изливаясь в ладонь Стива. — Чёрт _возьми_. Блядь, ах! Продолжай, _продолжай_.

Стив продолжает вбиваться в Баки, ахает и тихо стонет, кончая. Баки оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Ты в порядке? Только не начинай задыхаться, малыш.

Стив вскидывает голову.

— Всё нормально.

Он осторожно выходит из Баки, стягивает презерватив и выбрасывает его. Баки медленно выпрямляется, соблазнительно покачивая бёдрами. Он поправляет брюки и отворачивается от раковины, помогая Стиву застегнуть брюки.

Стив вытирает руки и смотрит, как Баки проводит ладонью по пиджаку и следит за тем, чтобы ремень не перекрутился и ничего не помялось. Он подходит к Баки, возящемуся с военной формой, и поворачивает его к себе.

— Я серьёзно, Баки. Ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Просто там будет весь мой отряд, нужно показать им, что я навёл лоск, — отвечает ему Баки. Он переживал из-за церемонии, поэтому Стив затащил его в ванную, поцеловал, утешил и занялся с ним любовью.

— Ты здорово навёл лоск. Лучший парень в городе, — улыбается ему Стив, а затем расправляет рубашку Баки и рукава пиджака. Они подвернули оба, но Баки твёрдо настоял на том, чтобы были видны запонки. Рукава закатаны недостаточно сильно, чтобы было видно руку, потому что так Баки нравится носить военную форму. Стив протягивает ему пилотку.

— Я люблю тебя.

— И ты должен знать, что я тоже люблю тебя, — улыбается Баки, наклоняясь к нему. — Поцелуй меня.

Стив ухмыляется, прижимается губами к губам Баки и не позволяет себе отвлечься на его язык. Он отстраняется и берёт ладонь Баки.

— Ладно, хватит. Давай, тебе нужно выйти на сцену.

Баки отправляют в почётную отставку, и он говорит командиру, что лучше бы его винтовка попала в хорошие руки. Ему вручают награды, которые, по мнению Баки, он не заслуживает, однако он всё равно стоит по стойке смирно и принимает их с благодарностью. Он немного колеблется, когда его удивляют и вручают ему пурпурное сердце, и Стив замечает, что дыхание Баки немного срывается.

Когда Баки спускается со сцены, он подходит прямиком к Стиву и встаёт рядом с ним. Стив кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, видя, насколько он ошеломлён.

— Вольно, солдат.

Баки выдыхает и прижимается лбом ко лбу Стива, прикрывая глаза. Стив гладит его по груди, глядя на медали, которые ему вручили. Баки сглатывает.

— Даже не смей относиться ко мне по-другому.

— Ни в коем случае, мишка Баки, — обещает Стив, мягко ударяя его по груди.

Баки смеётся.

— Я ненавижу это, блядь.

— Я знаю, — широко улыбается Стив.

***

Баки впервые лежит на кровати Стива с мокрыми после душа волосами. Стив ещё вытирает волосы полотенцем, глупо улыбаясь, потому что Баки наконец-то занимает половину его кровати. Он бросает полотенце в корзину для белья и заползает на кровать.

Им приходится потратить пару мгновений на то, чтобы улечься поудобнее. Но когда Баки поджимает колени и немного сворачивается в клубок, а Стив просовывает ладонь под голову Баки, обнимая его, всё становится идеально. Баки тает, чувствуя, как Стив обнимает его, как обнажённая грудь касается спины, обтянутой одеждой.

— Мы подходим друг другу, Стив. Это правда, — говорит Баки, прикрывая глаза и улыбаясь, целуя руку Стива.

— Я знал, что так будет. Мы подходили друг другу и во всём остальном. — Стив прижимает Баки к себе, целуя его в шею. Долгое время это было тем, чего он хотел больше всего на свете, и Стив понял, что Баки тоже очень хотел этого, и теперь у Стива было всё, чего он желал.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Фраза «Roger that» созвучна с фамилией Стива Rogers.
> 
> Буду рада видеть вас в моей группе: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy :3


End file.
